Shower Surprise
by proxyparadox
Summary: Evan and Vinny get a surprise visit from HABIT


Evan sighed at he got out of the shower and went to the sink where he started to brush his teeth. He didn't notice HABIT behind him grinning like a fool. "HELLO EVAN," He said to him causing the poor guy to choke on some toothpaste. HABIT chuckled at his reaction and pinned him between him and the sink erasing all escape routes that he had. "F-Fuck off dude!" Evan exclaimed as he tried to push HABIT away from him. HABIT chuckles and playfully bites at his neck. He was currently a foot taller than Evan and was stronger. "I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ANY ROOM FOR MAKING DEMANDS RIGHT NOW DEAR RABBIT~ BESIDES I RATHER FUCK YOU~" Evan groaned and tried to push HABIT away again. "FUCK, stop molesting me," his voice wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be it sounded more like a pathetic whine.

HABIT chuckled at this and easily pinned his hands down. He gave Evan a nice little hickey on his neck. Evan bit his lower lip and tried desperately not to scream, his whole body screamed to do something. This caused him to chuckle again. He needed Evan to scream if his plan was going to work. He lightly grinded agenst him. This action caused Evan to scream bloody murder. HABIT chuckled knowing this was going to get Vinny's attention. He glanced at the spot where he hid the camera. He shocked Evan by pulling him into a kiss. Evan's yell was muffled as he struggled against him. HABIT took his member into his hand and started to play with it. He grinned at the soft moans that escaped from Evan. He could hear Vincent come up the stairs.

HABIT's actions were rewarded with Evan slowly turning into a moaning mess at his touch. He knew how Evan liked to be handled, another perk from taking over his body. He knew all his soft spots and where and when to touch them. Slowly the door opened and Vincent stood there with a face of confusion, shock, and slight arousal. "Evan what-""AH VINNY GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US!~" HABIT chuckled as he made Evan moan a bit louder. Vince was confused as to who it was until realization dawned on him. "HABIT what are you-"HABIT interrupted him," WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING MY FRIEND?~" Evan lightly gasped," Vinaah~" He was interrupted by HABIT's other hand joining in with playing with him.

Vinny's hand slipped down to his pocked where he kept his emergency knife "Let go of him!" HABIT hummed,"MMM. NAH~ I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!~MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN IN ON IT?" He playfully winked at him as Evan gave a slightly pained moan as a finger slid into him dry. Vinny held tight grip of his knife as he stepped closer to HABIT repeating ," .GO" "HEH WHY HE SEEMS TO LIKE IT,~" HABIT chuckled. "Be-because it's wrong ! You'll use him like always! "AHAHA THAT MAYBE TRUE BUT HE DOESN'T SEEM TO WANT ME TO STOP~" By now Evan had given in and lightly grinded agenst the finger inside him and moaned when a second one entered him. The hand around his member didn't stop playing with him. Vinny had to admit that the scene before him was indeed arousing, he could feel his cock twitching his pants as Evan moaned "HEH YOU KNOW YOU WANNA JOIN IN~" HABIT knew he was slowly convincing Vinny.

Vincent stepped closer intending to ram the knife into HABIT's skull when he was stopped by Evan grabbing his wrist. Neither were sure if it was HABIT controlling him or not but Evan didn't care as he moaned again and leaned his head back in pleasure. "E-Evan, are you alright?" Vinny asked worried for his friend. Evan managed to moan out,"Y-Yeaaah!~ Ah fuck!~" He gave a small whimper. Vinny continued to look worried for his friend until said friend pulled him into a kiss surprising both of them. HABIT moved back some bringing Evan with him giving Vinny enough room to slide in behind Evan. Evan leaned agenst Vincent who gently kissed and bit his neck as he slowly pulled his pants and boxers down revealing that he was already hard. HABIT chuckled as Evan whined as he removed his fingers from him only for Evan to moan loudly as Vinny slowly slid inside him. HABIT grabbed Evan by the hips and gently pushed Evan down on Vinny causing them both to moan out.

HABIT then moved them to where Vinny was sitting agenst the tub and Evan was on his lap. HABIT caused them both to moan out in pleasure as he slipped out of his pants and boxers and slid down on top of Evan making him go down on Vincent. Vinny moaned at both the movement and the extra weight on top of him. HABIT himself lightly moaned as he started to bounce on Evan causing him to grind into Vinny. He didn't have to do much as he leaned his head back moaning watching both Evan and HABIT. He knew he shouldn't like this but at the same time he didn't care. Neither did Evan so it seemed. It didn't take long for Vinny to arch his back and cum into Evan with a moan. Evan continued to moan as he was bounced until he came and soon HABIT himself came all over Evan's chest.

After a moment to allow them to catch their breaths HABIT got up off of them and said," HEH THIS WAS FUN I'LL DO IT AGAIN LATER~" He then reached and grabbed the camera that had been filming the entire thing. Both Evan and Vincent's faces turned a red color as HABIT turned it off and seemed to Vanish from the room.


End file.
